


The Storm Will Pass

by poppyjams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Dogboy, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Pet Play, Petplay, Praise Kink, This fic is terrible, fear wetting, he has cute lil ears and a tail, i originally made this for shits and giggles, im so sorry if you read this, komaeda is like a dog hybrid, like a neko but as a dog, my first pissfic yall, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyjams/pseuds/poppyjams
Summary: Nagito hates noisy places.





	The Storm Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a prompt that went like this-  
> Imagine a soft character being extremely afraid of storms and really desperate while their lover isn't home. The power goes out, there's loud thunder and bright flashes of lighting. They're hiding under a bed or in a closet or something. They're desperate to pee but far too afraid to go to the bathroom. They do their best to hold it but inevitably end up wetting themselves after being scared by loud thunder. Their lover comes home and finds them hiding with soaked pants and a puddle underneath them.
> 
>  
> 
> and i tried it with dog Komaeda. DOGMAEDA.

Nagito's dislikes consist of ugly people and noisy places.

Well its more accurate to say Nagito dislikes ugly people and hates noisy places. 

They bring out the worst in him.  
They make him a weak, pathetic creature that can't do anything by himself.

It was pretty much any other day. Hajime was working and he would have to be alone all day. It was getting pretty dark, and his eyes darted to the clock. Nagito's ears perked up. Two more hours left. Two more hours before he could see Hajime again. His long and fluffy white tail wagged at the thought of him. Nagito misses him terribly. 

Nagito also hates being alone.  
It's just too quiet.  
All alone with his thoughts.  
It's really the worst. 

The soft raindrops going down were soothing to his ears. He made a hot cup of tea and wrapped himself in blankets to keep warm. Soon he would have Hajime's body to keep him warm.

In the back of his mind, he needed to use the bathroom, but it would wait until he finished his cup. He wasn't some pup. He'll be fine. Nagito pulled up a stool to the window, and when he sat on it, he stared at the foggy sky. His tail and ears relaxed, looking at the beauty. 

It's like the rain is healing the earth. And after it stops raining it will be even more beautiful. Just looking down, made his heart feel have a lighter feeling. If he could just be enveloped in this hope, he could feel truly at peace.

He took a nice long sip of his tea. "Green tea is always the best," Nagito says to himself softly. While it was pretty dark, there were some street lights made the rain glisten.

●○●○

The rain slowly turned heavy and louder and the sky got darker. Nagito didn't remember heavy rains being in the forecast. Confused, Nagito stood up, tossed the blanket off him, and went to check the tv. Then a loud blast of thunder that rang through Nagito's ears.

His eyes dilated at the sudden noise.

He immediately dropped his cup and scurried under his boyfriend's bed. Nagito could hear the glass shatter, but he couldn't do anything about that now. His ears were down and his tail hid between his legs.

"T-There....was no indication of a thunderstorm on the forecast...." Nagito whispered to himself. If Hajime knew that, he would have stayed home. Hajime would hold him, so he wouldn't feel scared. But Hajime wasn't here.

Nagito was all alone.  
In a noisy place.

Another loud thunder erupted and Nagito jumped again and hit his head on the bed frame. 

Nagito sniffled to himself, laying on the cold tile floor. He was shaking. He all this anxiety and fear was making him need to pee more. "Hinata-kun... Save me...." 

●○●○

Hajime quickly put in his seatbelt on and started up the car. Damn, it was raining outside hard. He quickly waved to his boss giving him a silent thank you for the umbrella. Makoto was so understanding. When Hajime realized that it was a storm, he told Makoto he needed to get home to his boyfriend, who's severely terrified of storms. Makoto nodded and told him it was fine that he left early.

"Nagito please be okay." Only if he knew, Hajime would have stayed home. He quickly got on the road driving slightly over the speed limit. 

●○●○

The power went out suddenly. The only light Nagito is seeing is flashes of light from outside the window. Nagito's shaking, he really really needs to pee, but there's no way he's going to crawl out from under the bed. Why did this have to happen? He's such an unlucky guy sometimes. Nagito curled himself into a ball, tail, still between his legs.

His normal right hand held his crotch while his metallic one glided through his messy hair to try to distract him from his fear and bladder. Playing with the untamed hair was something he often did, to make it even worse than it already was. His artificial hand was cold to the touch, but it comforted him slightly. 

Nagito started to shake his leg. Oh boy, he really really needed to pee. He felt like he was going to burst. He lied this for 15 minutes, though it felt like 15 hours.

Nagito just needs to suck it up and just get out and go to the bathroom. It's not that bad. How long as he even been under here? Isn't laying on your stomach for a long time bad for your health? He really needed to get out of this position. He pulled his normal hand out ready to he bring himself out from under the bed. His hand was trembling. He was brave. He could do it. 

But things don't always work out. Another loud crash rang through the room. It scared him just like the first time. He jumped again, and immediately withdrew his hand.

Nagito felt a sudden wave of release. He felt warm spread all around his bottom half. His fear made his bladder go weak, and piss slowly started to cover his pants, and creating a puddle underneath him. He could hear the hissing sound. Nagito gasped and tried to stop himself, which helped for couple seconds. A couple small spurts came out as he tried to hold back. He couldn't hold it in, so Nagito shut his eyes and gave up. And let himself piss all over the floor.

With his bladder empty, Nagito could feel he soaked his pants, and they were new too. Two days ago Hajime brought home these soft light grey Calvin Klein jeans. He said he looked really good in them too.

Now he soiled them, just like a puppy who wasn't potty trained. Not to mention a puddle underneath him. He really tried to hold it, he really did. Nagito wanted to somewhere else. Anywhere would be fine. Anywhere but here. He was stuck, laying in his own urine, crying. Was this some type of punishment? Why something so humiliating?

Another crash of thunder and another spark of lighting, once again, he jumped. Nagito tried to calm himself down, tears streaming down his face he repeated in his head: 

Breath in, breath out.  
Breath in, breath out.  
Breath in, breath out.  
Breath in, breath out.

The door of their apartment swung open. Nagito felt himself shrink even more. "Nagito?! Nagito are you okay?" Nagito heard Hajime's worried footsteps, as he raced throughout the home.

"Nagito?! Where are you?"

Hajime assumed he must have hidden somewhere. He tried to turn the lights on, but the power was off. After checking in all the possible places beside his own room, Hajime deduced that Nagito had to be hiding in there.

Hajime's eyes could see much better than the average human, he could there was something broken near the window. It seems to be a cup. Nagito must have dropped it. Another loud thunder rang and after Hajime heard a quiet whimper, that came from under his bed.

Hajime quickly went to his knees and looked under, seeing Nagito shivering with tears down his face. "There you are. Nagito, come on out." Hajime called.

"H......Hina..ta.....kun...." 

Nagito tears didn't stop, he started to cry even harder. Through sobs and hiccups he repeated:

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Nagito why are you apologizing?" Hajime began. Hajime passed and made an odd face. He was smelling something. It wasn't strong but it was noticeable.

Was it urine?

The lights abruptly came on throughout the house. "Ah, the powers on." Hajime looked back at the glass that was shattered on the floor, then turned his attention back to Nagito. Nagito still was apologizing over and over and still crying. 

Now Hajime had a better look of Nagito. His eyes trailed down, past his stomach, seeing the puddle underneath him. His tail between his legs, in the puddle. He was shivering. So it was what he thought it was. Nagito must have been so scared he peed on himself.

Hajime gently reached out to Nagito, who till was repeating "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Nagito it's alright, I'm not mad at you." Nagito's tail was still between his legs but the tip began wagging. Hajime held Nagito's right hand and started to pull him out from under the bed. Nagito, of course, didn't put up much of a fight.

Once Nagito was fully out, Hajime quickly wrapped his arms around Nagito, even if he was getting himself a little wet in the process. "I should be sorry. You must have been so scared." Nagito returned the hug, sniffling. 

Did he really think Hajime would be mad?

When they pulled back from each other hug, Hajime had a better look at Nagato's face. His eyes were red and his face was wet with all the tears he cried. Even snot was coming out of his nose. Good thing Nagito was a cute crier or Hajime would have blurted out "Ew" by now.

"I'm sorry."

"Nagito, it's alright."

"I.....I made a mess."

"We can clean it. It's tile, not carpet, so we should be fine." 

"I broke the cup...too."

"We can clean that up too." 

Nagito didn't feel very reassured that his boyfriend wasn't mad, but he felt safer in his arms no matter the situation. It also helped a great deal with the lights being on too. The thunder and lightning had stopped, there was only heavy rain. He was so so scared without Hajime. Nagito, still shivering and teary-eyed, wrapped his arms around Hajime's shoulders to pull him as close as he could. "I'm really disgusting aren't I?" Nagito didn't have much of a large mouth, but he put out his tongue and needily lapped Hajime's cheek. 

Hajime was slightly surprised by this since Nagito rarely did anything doglike. He didn't partially enjoy getting salvia on his face, but the brunette decided he'd let Nagito lick his face to his heart contents. "You're not disgusting." 

Nagito didn't respond. Hajime couldn't tell if Nagito was just busy licking his face to answer, or Nagito knew making another self-deprecating comment will anger him.

●○●○

After a while, Nagito pulled his face away from Hajime and left one side of his face soaked. Hajime ignored it and noticed the discomfort of Nagito's face. Hajime gave a small peck on Nagito's lips.

"Come on, let's clean you up." 

Nagito nodded, and they both stood up together. Nagito held Hajime's hand and walked with to the bathroom. Hajime started up the shower and Nagito unbuttoned the soiled pants. It was sticking to his skin. Hajime's pants were wet also. Not as much as Nagito of course, but their contact earlier wet them. They could take a nice warm shower together.

After getting fully undressed, and the water at a good temperature Hajime was first to step in the bath. Nagito quickly followed after, closing the shower door behind him.

●○●○

They took a peaceful shower together and cleaned up, both the tea and the piss. They both had dinner together and now they were lying down next to each other. Hajime was on his phone texting Makoto his boss, Nagito watched him tap away, inching closer and closer to Hajime's face again. 

Nagito hadn't licked Hajime in so long. He loved Hajime's cheeks. It just soothed him. It was addicting. Nagito imagined doing something praiseworthy and Hajime began to praise him, calling him a good boy. That would make Nagito so happy he'd jump on Hajime, and lick all over his face. To add on to that fantasy, Nagito imagined Hajime petting him during this lick frenzy. 

Though it was mostly would never happen. Hajime treated him fully like a human which made sense. Besides his tail and ears, Nagito looked completely human. Nagito enjoyed being treated like a human than a dog, but the back of his mind wondered what it would be like to eat and drink from a bowl and not being allowed to be on the furniture. What it was like to walk on all fours and what it would be like to sleep on the floor. What it was like to wear a collar with only his name and his master's number and address. 

Master.

Nagito always wanted to call Hajime that. 

He imagined Hajime telling him to only refer to him as master. Hajime calling him his dog, and pet him whenever he was good. He imagined Hajime eating a meal, and himself sitting on the floor next to the chair, being told he couldn't eat until his master was done first. 

He couldn't tell if he desired this from his shuddering low self-esteem or his masochistic tendencies. 

Nagito had begun licking his cheek again, but this time Hajime commanded a firm "Stop that." Nagito let out a small whimper and lied next to him in his original position. 

"Are you mad?"

"No."

●○●○

Hajime could feel Nagato's body tense up as the rain got heavier once again. The lighting and thunder might start up again. Hajime put down his phone and held Nagito in a protective manner. "I got you, don't be scared," Hajime spoke in a soft, comforting voice. They could make Nagito melt. 

But, Nagito frowned. "Even after all I did? I peed on your floor. You think I'm repugnant, don't you?" 

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't"

"You--"

A flash of lightning crashed and the thunder was probably heard by everyone in the city. Nagito jumped and tightened their hug. 

They both lied there as the storm passed. Nagito had his eyes shut tight, tail between his legs. He was surprised when Hajime's hand reached out and pet his head. His face was burning, he didn't deserve so much affection after what he did just a couple hours ago. Even though his heart was racing, it felt nice.

He wishes he could be with him all the time like this.

●○●○

"Alright, it says it's likely that the storm won't come back." Hajime and Nagito haven't fully broken from their hug. Hajime was back to texting Makoto. Nagito nodded, heart still thumping loudly in his chest. Even though they've been together for quite some time, Hajime could still make his heart flutter all times of the day.

"It must have been scary but you did well. Good boy."

Nagito's eyes widen.

"I'm....a good boy?"

Nagito was trying to make sure he didn't just hallucinate.

"Yeah? Of course. Very good."

Nagito face heated up. Hajime had never called him a good boy before, and it felt good. His voice saying it in real life was even better than the ones Nagito had in his head. His tail wagged happily. He wishes he could be praised like this more. 

It was such a caring sentence, but it could also be interpreted as Hajime putting Nagito in his place as a filthy dog.

Heat pooled between Nagito's thighs and the corners of his lips tug into a smile.

"Nagito?"

Nagito blinked, he must have been lost it for a bit. He was subconsciously rubbing his half hard erection on Hajime's knee. "A-Ah Hinata-kun. I'm sorry." He puts his hands over his crotch, sitting up. How repulsive of him. Doing something so selfish.

"Where are you going?" Hajime quickly sat up also, and held Nagito's shirt, pulling him closer. "The bathroom." He said shamefully. "I'm sorry I'm being so gross. Forgive me Hinata-kun." 

Hajime sighed. "No, you're not." Nagito and Hajime have had sex multiple times, but it mostly consisted of Nagito pleasuring him. Hajime did want to pleasure Nagito, but every time he tried Nagito told him it was fine, and he should just relax and let him handle it. And Hajime would always end up listening to him. 

Their sex life consisted of Hajime get's horny from Nagito or some other reason. Nagito gives Hajime a blowjob, but it mostly was a handjob with Nagito giving kisses and licks to Hajime's cock. Nagito was surprising good with his hands to make up for his small mouth. Nagito would ride him till they'd both come.

But now it was different. Nagito was horny for some reason, and now Hajime could spoil him.

Hajime gave a kiss on to Nagito's cheeks. "No, Hinata-kun, you really don't need to take pity on me. I can do it on my own."  
Hajime frowned at his comment. "I'm not doing this cause I pity you." Hajime gently pulled Nagito in his lap, kissing up his neck, Nagito's white hair tickling his face. His white ears twitched on his head as he opened his legs, and Hajime's hand danced along his inner thigh.

"You must be doing for jest, there's no way you'd want to have sex with the dog that peed on your floor. Or maybe you just like the power? Did you like seeing me cry? Looking all pathetic and covered in piss? Is that it? Do--"

"Stop it." 

Nagito shut his mouth. His eyes started to water, and he looked down, and his erection was still here. "The only reason I want to do this is cause I love you. You're my boyfriend and I care about you. I hate it when you say such terrible things about yourself because I love every part of you."

Hajime's voice was so sincere, It could make Nagito melt. Nagito's heart throbbed every time he heard that 3-word phrase. Not even his own mother would tell him that, so hearing it is quite overwhelming. Hajime knew that. "The pee thing wasn't your fault, so stop worrying about it. No matter what you do you're still my favorite puppy. If you don't want me to touch you that's fine."

 

Favorite puppy?

 

Once again, just a phrase turned him on, the tent in his pants getting larger. "Please...touch me more.." Nagito whined. Hajime's dick twitched at the pure lust of Nagito's voice. Nagito's hands gripped at his own waistband, but Hajime gently pulled his hands away. "Let me tease you for a bit okay?" 

Hajime's hands roamed under Nagito's shirt, drawing circles on his soft skin. "Arms up," Hajime ordered, and Nagito quickly did so. Hajime pulled his shirt off with one quick shoosh. Hajime turned Nagito around and lying him on his back. Hajime hovered over him, his heterochromia eyes locking contact with Nagito's hooded eyes.

"What did I do to make you so horny in the first place? Was it good boy? Is that it?" He whispered as he leaned near Nagito's ear. Hajime did a small logic dive into his head and deduced that it was the answer. Nagito's tail wagged in agreement. "Please.... I want to be your dog...Hinata-kun, please...Let me be your dog..."

Hajime assumed Nagito would be into this. Though most creatures similar to hated the thought of being treated anything close to an animal. Hybrids who look all human besides a pair of ears and tail. They're just as smart as humans, and have the ability and speed of the animal they're mixed with. Though they still play with yarn and hold the urge to bark at birds. Some even see hybrids more superior than humans. 

Even though Nagito and Hajime had been together for quite some time, they were learning new things about each other every day.

Hajime smiled at him "Dogs don't talk." 

Nagito's cock twitched again in his pants, he was really hard. "Woof," Nagito replied. Even though he was laying on most of his tail, the tip that wasn't under his body wagged in excitement.

He was going to be such a good boy. 

●○●○ 

Hajime took his time to slowly kiss at Nagito's skin. Slowly, and sensually, he took time to show love to every part of Nagito's body.

Hajime kissed down Nagito's chest and stopped at his nipples. Slowly kissing, licking and playing with it. They easily became red and puffy as Hajime bit down on them. Nagito let out a loud moan, it felt so good on his sensitive skin. It hurt a bit, but it felt good. "You like that? Oh and, you can speak, by the way."

"I love it!" Nagito's voice cracked as he yelled. Hajime was slightly startled, yet he amused. "It feels so good...Touch me more Hinata-kun...."

It feels so good but it's not enough. 

Nagito's cock wasn't getting any attention at all. "Hinata-kun please I want you inside me." Drool began to slowly drip from his mouth. "I need you inside me, please....I really you to come inside me....I need you Hinata-kun." He mewled.

"Be patient alright? Let me do one more thing."

The brunette got up went to the other side of the room, putting a bottle of lube close by. Hajime sat at the end of the bed. "Come here boy" He called holding out his hand. Nagito quickly got his on hands and knees. "Can I .... call you master?" He asked in a shy tone, but his tail wagged excitedly.

"Sure." 

Nagito's tail wagged faster as he quickly crawled to him. "Master." Nagito's face got even more flushed. Nagito eagerly got closer to Hajime's clothed erection and began to lick it. It was unexpected, and Hajime let out a moan. "H-Hey wait, Nagito." 

"Please master, I want it now. I want it in me." His ears went down when he said this. He looked at him with begging eyes. "Please?" 

It was taking everything in Hajime to hold back. The master thing was surprisingly hot, and Nagito was begging him to take him. 

But Hajime wasn't done yet.

He still wanted to tease Nagito more.

 

"Not...yet. Take off your pants and underwear. And don't touch yourself." 

Hajime pulled Nagito's head away. He needed Hajime. He needed him. He was so horny, he didn't have any self-deprecating comments to throw out. Nagito let out a frustrated groan, and lied on his back, quickly pulling down his pants and boxers. He was so hard, he couldn't take it. Pre-come slowly leaked from his cock onto his stomach. 

Hajime took off his own pants, but left his boxers on, his erection clearly showing. Hajime steadied himself on top of Nagito and began to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving hickeys here and there. They look so beautiful on his pale skin. They'll even be more visible tomorrow. It was an oddly satisfying sensation. 

"You know I love everything about you right?"

Nagito nods to his statement. "I love everything about you Hajime. You're perfect in every way." Nagito said, looking up at Hajime.

"I'm not perfect, but let's talk about that later."

Nagito smiled, and got out from under Hajime, laying his head on top of the pillows. Hajime scooted closer, placing his hands on Nagito's inner thighs. "You're being such a good boy, I'm so proud of you angel," Hajime said in a low tone and poured some lube on his fingers.

Hajime praising him was like god giving him a hug. Now that Nagito thought about it, he was sure his boyfriend was god. It was almost too much for him. He didn't deserve all this praise, all this hope, yet Hajime was filling him with it.

Nagito let out a whine, his cock was begging for attention. Nagito's tail still wagging excitedly. "Woof." Nagito barked. "Please fuck this filthy dog, Master. I beg of you." Nagito began drooling again. 

Oh, he wanted Hajime's cock so bad.

Hajime responded by shoving two fingers into Nagito's ass. They went in easily. Nagito let out a small groan, and his legs quickly wrap around Hajime. Hajime thrust his fingers in and out of the hole in a nice, slow pace.

Hajime was still teasing him. 

"Please please, please! Hina--Master! Stop teasing--" His voice broke mid sentences, and shamefully let out a loud moan. Hajime's fingers pulled away from his prostate. 

"You like that?" 

Nagito tried to calm himself down, he was already breathing heavily. "Yes, Master....More please.." He said between breaths, his ears perked up, and his tail continued to wag. 

Haime slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Nagito's ass. He added the 3rd one in, sometimes rubbing against that spot. His eyes were half lit, and Nagito could feel his leg trembling.

"You were such a good boy for me. Are you ready?" Hajime withdrawal his fingers, and finally pulled down his boxers. His dick was having a hard time being stuck in there.

 

"Yes, please...Master..."

 

Hajime slowly pushed himself inside Nagito, trying to make Nagito as comfortable as possible. Pressing the tip, then slowly fitting his whole cock in Nagito's ass. Nagito's breath hitched, he was captivated by the pleasure. He felt full, it was so good.

Once Hajime is all inside they began to kiss again. Holding onto Nagito's hips, he pulled himself out where only his tip was in Nagito, then pushed in fully. 

Nagito moaned into their kiss, wrapping his legs tighter around Hajime. They pulled away from each other, and Hajime's face was red, but not as red as Nagito's. Nagito seemed to be in pure bliss. He moaned as loud as could, eyes shut. He was breathing heavily, drool dripping on his own own chest. Seriously sometimes he really did act like a dog.

"Good boy, you were so patient." 

Hajime held onto Nagito's hips as his thrusts kept hitting that spot again and again and again. Nagito was completely losing it. His tail even stopped wagging, probably because he was having a hard time breathing. He weakly wraps his arms around Hajime's neck pulling him closer. 

The other times they had sex Nagito was in control of the situation, trying to keep his moans in as much as he could, but this situation was different.

He completely dropped the master thing and cried out Hajime's surname over and over and over as Hajime pulled his cock in and out of Nagito, letting out his moans out in grunts that were quite loud. Hajime's cock was so good.

"I could die... I'm gonna die!! It....It feels so good Hinata-kun!! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!!" Nagito cried out. 

Nagito may die. 

Was it possible to feel so good your heart just gives out? An odd way to die, weird enough for a body discovery announcement to play after his death.

Nagito bit down on his lip, he felt his orgasm coming on. He really wanted to come at the same time as Hajime. His eyes shot down as Hajime freed his hand from Nagito's hips, and gave attention to his hard whimpering cock. Rubbing his palm against the tip, and then started to jerk him off as he fucked him. "Hi-Hina! Ta! Hinata!!" His voice cracked as he called out. It really was too much. It was sudden, Nagito's body arched as he came. Hajime helped him ride out his orgasm, still fucking him at a good pace and jerking him off. 

Shorter after Nagito came, Hajime let go of his dick. "I'm really really close Nagito," Hajime says in a whisper. Catching his breath, Nagito smiles. "Come inside me Hinata-kun," Nagito whispered even quieter then Hajime.

Hajime fucked Nagito slowly as he came. Nagito held onto him tighter and they sloppily began to kiss. Hajime moaned through their kiss, thrusting into Nagito a couple times after he came before pulling out his cock completely.

They were both extremely tired as they lied next to each other. Hajime had enough energy in him to pull a blanket over them. Nagito felt much better, but the back of his mind he worried that Hajime still might be mad about the piss thing.

As they spooned Hajime felt Nagito's tail between them.

"You really liked the dog thing huh?"

"Well, I am one."

"True."

"You really liked the master thing huh?"

Nagito turned to him making sure his 'huh' sound like a tease, not a mock.

"It was hot," Hajime admitted. Nagito completely turned his body to Hajime and gave him a small kiss. "Will you praise me more like that again?" He asked. Hajime let out quite a cute laugh.

"As long as you're obedient."

"What about a collar? Oh! Maybe a leash too? What about a dog bowl?"

"Alright alright, one thing at a time. Wait--bowl?"

Nagito shifted as he felt come leak from his ass.

"We should probably take another shower," Nagito says out loud. Hajime sighed and gave Nagito a kiss.

"Yeah. Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ this has way too many words.
> 
> This is my first smut in a long time, so be easy on me! This is also my first komahina/hikoma fic and my first pissfic so now I can't be accepted by god. I thought my first pissfic was gonna be like really sexy and hot (ya know about the piss), but it's not. I might need to make a sequel. I really don't like the ending but I didn't really know a good way to end it. 
> 
> I tried though, so enjoy reading. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
